


Artificial Hues

by King_Oj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Can't Cook, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, Movie Night, ONESIE, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Romantic Fluff, Shiro can cook, Shiro goes shopping for his man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: Keith loves lights. Whether it's the moon and the stars in the sky or the soft glow of a distant TV screen, he can't get enough of them. Shiro thinks that this is really cute and gets a lil surprise for his guy as he did a stupid and set off his lactose intolerance and needed cheering up.





	Artificial Hues

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored today and wrote this! It won't be updated but I had fun with it, hope you enjoy!

Artificial Hues.

 

“..Shiroo… I can’t moveee…” Keith said as he curled up on the bed in the couple’s apartment.   
“Keith, I warned you about eating that cheese. There was other things on the platter you could have had.” The white-haired man said as he came to sit on the end of the bed.

“..I know, but sometimes cheese is ok.. I didn’t even have that much-” Keith said as another wave of cramping washed over him. Shiro crawled up next to where his boyfriend was lying and began to comb his fingers through Keith’s raven hair, which had grown consideringly long since their time in Voltron.

“Babe, you need to take care of yourself better, you know what milk does to you.”   
“I don’t get it.. How can I fly in space in robot cats, lead a team of pilots.. In robot cats, survive all that n’ then get fucking slaughtered by cow substances.” Keith said, looking into Shiro’s eyes.   
“Everyone’s bodies like different things, yours just happens to not like cow..  _ Substances. _ ” Shiro and Keith both silently told each other to never say cow substances again, not a phrase for the dictionary. “If you want me to go to the store n’ get anything I can go do that, we need more tomatoes for dinner tonight so I was gonna head down there anyway.”

“Paracetamol.”   
“You know that never helps, what about some ginger ale? That usually settles you down pretty good.”   
“Yeah..ok.. What’s for dinner again?” Keith said, sitting up.

“I was gonna make chilli chicken salad, you could probably do with some green food.” Shiro said, getting up to grab his jacket that was hung over a chair.

“Mm.. sounds good. Beats my butter sandwiches.”   
“I.. Keith, is that really what you ate when I was on that business trip?”   
“You know I can’t cook for shit babe.. I had takeout one night though.”   
“I was gone for a  w e e k. I need to make up for all of this actual torture you’ve put your body through the last seven days. I’ll pick up some vitamins too.”   
“Ok beeb.. Have fun with that..” Keith said as Shiro left their home. They lived in an apartment that overlooked New-New York. For their location, it was very roomy. After they had returned to Earth, the Garrison had given them the choice to live wherever they wanted as a thank you for literally saving humanity as they knew it. They had also been given a hefty sum of money to see them through until they were old. The two appreciated this greatly but, they weren’t after lots of money, so the couple donated lots of it to orphanages all over the world- by Keith’s request. They would often visit the orphanages together too, to make sure the kids were treated with love and respect.

 

While Shiro was out, Keith showered and put on some fresh clothes to wake himself up a bit. He felt better for doing that and planned to have a good day. He also started boiled the kettle, made himself some green tea and went to sit by one of their huge floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. They had these kinds of windows in their bedroom too, so they could see the stars that reminded them of all of the people they met on their adventures. Keith felt loved, and happy. Not just today, since his life became stable again he had really felt the change. He no longer had to feel tense and uptight, he had all the time in the world to just relax.

 

“Babe, I’m home. I got some popcorn for later, there’s a movie that I found that we could watch together n’ it looks really good!” Keith got up and walked over to Shiro, who was putting down the shopping bags. He placed his hand on the older man’s shoulder, causing him to turn around and face Keith.

“I love you.” Keith said, bringing Shiro in for a kiss. They both felt the warm glow of love burning inside them.   
“I love you too Keith, but I need to cook dinner now.. I promise I’ll give you really good kisses after, ok?”   
“Ok! I don’t know if I can wait that long though..” Keith said, excitement riddling his words. 

“I, Takashi Shirogane, of Japan, promises to give my beautiful American-Galran boyfriend the best hugs and kisses in the entire galaxy.. After I cook dinner. This marvelous event will take place snuggled up with blankets, watching a really cool movie. With popcorn.”   
“I will wait my very hardest then, I have high expectations for this.” Keith said, laughing softly. He went back over to the bedroom with the ginger ale Shiro got for him and turned on the TV. It was Autumn, so it was dark outside earlier. The only light illuminating the room was the glow of the TV screen, through it’s harsh colours and moving images, it cast a soft hue over the crumpled bed sheets. Keith stared blankly at the screen, absorbing the colours as he sipped his drink.   
  


“..Keith.. Keith.” The younger man was completely zoned into the artificial lighting, he didn’t hear his boyfriend calling to him at first. “Keith.” Shiro came into the bedroom to see Keith just staring at the tv, not taking in what the news was actually saying. He went over to the stoic man and hugged him, snapping him out of his televised daze. “Babe.. Dinner’s ready..” Shiro whispered into his ear.   
“Oh..Ok, sorry I didn’t hear you calling. This thing’s pretty mesmerizing yunno.” The two got up and went to their dining table for two, that had a vase with two roses in: one black, one red. They ate together, laughing and talking, the food Shiro had made was really good.   
“I got you one more thing from the store…they had a sale on today.” Shiro said between bites. “It’s in the bag over there, you can go see if you want.” Keith went over to the counter and opened the carrier bag to see a large bundle of fairy lights.   
“Takashi.. you didn’t have to do this for me.. They’re beautiful.”   
“That’s not even the coolest thing, they come with a remote! You can choose loads of different colours, and how bright you want them.” Shiro said, smiling as Keith picked up the ball of lights like a kid at Christmas. “Wanna go set them up?”   
“Yeah! This is gonna be the best movie night ever!” Keith said, almost jumping with excitement. The two left the kitchen and went back to the bedroom with the fairy lights.   
“Babe, where should we hang them? There’s a 3 long strings and 2 shorter ones.”   
“Everywhere.”

  
They got to work, hanging two longer strings on the ceiling, making it look like a starry sky. They hung the third long string on the edge of their window and the shorter strings went on the headboard and end posts of their bed. By the time they were done, their room looked like it was from a different planet. “Is this too much do you think?” Shiro said, staring around at their creation.   
“No, I think it’s perfect.” Keith said, in awe. Shiro got the popcorn ready while Keith gathered all of their blankets and arranged them on the bed. He also fished around in their closet for the onesies Lance had given them. He had somehow got someone to design voltron lion onesies for each paladin, with their respective colours. He also got a white lion one for Allura, to symbolise the white lion guarding Oriande. When Shiro came back with the popcorn, everything was fluffy and cosy for both of them. Keith was in his onesie already, so Shiro quickly put his on to match. The two snuggled up amongst the many blankets Keith had prepared, with many, many fairy lights illuminating their room. Keith rested himself on Shiro’s chest as they watched the movie. Shiro didn’t like wearing his metal arm in situations like this as he felt it wasn’t so comfy, with his other arm, he played gently with Keith’s long hair that was sprawled out over Shiro’s upper body. The two stayed like this until they fell asleep, basking in pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had lots of fun trying different imagery in this fic, I hope you liked it! As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
